The Other Side
by yngblkguy
Summary: I take no money from this. This story is about a day trip that I had. I'm using this as a way's to make some understanding on a relationship that I had with someone. It can be hard on the other side, but you will just have to make the best of it. All of the characters have different personalities. This will be NaruSasu, slash, yoai.


I take no money for this.

I felt like using the characters of Naruto to tell you about something's that I personal went through over a day trip. I find it better to write about it and maybe find some answer with in myself.

Everyone is really out of character on this because I'm using other people personalities. The story will be NaurSasu, slash, yoai. This will be 2 or a 3 chapters. I apologize for the grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this.

_"text"_

_"__flash back"_

The Other Side.

"_you know I'm coming down right?"_ I ask. "_yea" _ he responds. "_yea? you've been texting me for the last month talking about how horny you are!, so are we gonna get together?"_ i ask. "_I'll see what i can do" _he responds back.

This fucker, always saying this and that but never act's on it. I don't' know why i continue to try. i know the answer to that is he is fine and hot as fuck and i can't help it. You know that one guy when you see him, you just get turned on? Even after 7 years, he still makes me feel like this. I should give you the back story. The guy I'm talking about is Sasuke, he is the best friend of one of my best friends Sai. I've known Sai for about 14 years now, but that's a story for another time. My name is Naruto and I'm on my way out-of-town to go see Sai and his family. Since it's a holiday and it was my turn to visit, we, being my best friend Hinita and another friend Sakura decided to make a road trip out of it. It was already early and we had planned on leaving in about an hour. I still needed to pack (yea procrastinate a lot) and get everything else ready.

"_I just woke up, what time are we leaving?" _Hinita sends me. "_In__ about an hour, I'm gonna pick up Sakura and then will be on my way to get you" _I respond. "_Ok I'll be ready" _ she says. But I know her, she wont be ready when i get there, but I don't mind. I get all packed I'm out the door 45 minutes later, texting Sakura to let her know that I'm my way. I pull up to her apt and she outside waiving telling me to come in for a second. When I enter her apartment, I greet her mom who always been so nice. "I hope you guys have a good time, and please drive safe" Sakura mom says. She has to get to work and gives Sakura a quick hug and kiss before she out the door. "I'm don't know how I'm up! I didn't get home til 5 this morning" Sakura says. I laugh and remember that she had went out last night for her birthday, I didn't go because I had been so tired from the week and I knew we had to do this drive. "5 in the morning Sakura, I know there a GOOD story behind this" I state. She smiles. "I'll tell you and Hinita in the car." She says. I grab her bag and put them in the truck and we take off to Hinita's house. It doesn't take us long to get there as we all live with in a couple of miles of each other. We arrive and I see that Ino, another good friend of ours is there.

"Ino, what are you doing here to early?" I ask her. "Oh I got here last night and decided to stay in town since I had a lot of things to get taken care of" She responds. Ino lives about an hour out of town it's a so I know she hates driving back and forth. "Oh ok, I wish you were going with us but next trip. Is Hinita ready or is she still doing her make up?" I say. Ino just gives me a look letting me know that I answered my own question. We both share a laugh. When walk into Hinita house an I'm greeted by Princess, Hinita's dog. I bend down and pick up this pretty puppy and give her all my love. "Where's your mama huh?" I ask her. I put her down and she runs to Hinita bedroom. "Hinita are you ready?" I yell. "Almost, get my bags and put them in the car" She responds. I do as she says and we are out the door 10 minutes later.

"Girl what happened last night, cause you looking mighty perky this morning?" I questioned to Sakura. She smile and twirled her hair. "My cousin decided to take me out to one of the clubs and it so happened that one of my high school crushes was there. We ended up talking for most of the night and then to the party to his house. After a few more drinks and what not, we went back into his room. Lets just say he wanted to prove a point to this ass" Sakura says with a smile. "And now we are on our way to Sai's house so you might as well try to get some sleep now because you wont get any later" I respond to her.

We continue the drive, music blaring, Hinita and I talking about this and that before she questions what my "plan" for the weekend was. I know she was talking about Sasuke. "I texted him this morning just to see what would happen. He of course gave me some stupid story but at the end, I doubt anything is going to happen. You know he's all in love with Sai and because we will be around Sai's family, he'll act like he can't do shit. Frustrates me to no end" I tell her. Hinita shakes her head. "You 2 have been going in circles for what 7 years now and still can't find a balance." She states. "Don't blame it on me! You know how I feel about him and I've told him several times. Hell even Sai has tried to get him off his back, but then again Sai does his part with Sasuke, making him feel wanted and all that even if Sai has Neji." I say. We don't say much after that. But I can't help but think, is it all worth it?

7 years I say to myself. I was in love with this guy, yet he lived far from me and was in love with my best friend. I can remember the first time that I met him.

_"Bitch, u coming down today right?" Sai ask. "I'm just packing up my car right now" I respond. "Ok call me when you get into town, were at the park for my nephew's birthday" Sai's says. "ok see you in a few hours" _

_I arrive at the park and meet most of Sai's family. But when he introduced me to Sasuke, my world just stopped. He was a few inches shorter than me. Pale skin, dark eyes, dark hair and the form-fitting shirt that he was wearing was telling me that he had a hot ass body. I feel in love right then and there. The whole time that we were at the park, I made it a point to try to get to know him. Later on that evening, we all decided to go out to one of the club's that was about a hour's drive from where Sai lived. Since it was only us boys in the house, I didn't need to hide myself so I walked around in the tightest briefs that I had, making sure to walk by Sasuke a couple of times. After we were all dressed, we took off to the club where I proceeded to get REALLY DRUNK. I don't remember anything after the 5th shot, but eventually we made it back to Sai and Neji's apartment. After brushing my teeth and settling on he couch. Sasuke came into the living room a few minutes later and we started up a conversation. There was some soft music going on the TV and it just felt right. I don't know who indicated the kiss, but it didn't take long for our clothes to came off. I couldn't believe my eyes, Sasuke body was beautiful . Soft milky skin, no hair anywhere. He gave me this look that said "I'm yours" and for the second time that day, I knew I really had fallen in love with him. _

"Naruto, are we still going shopping at the outlets?" Hinita ask, bringing me back from the memory "yea, yea, I want to pick up a few things plus we need to somethings for the BBQ" I responded. After a few clothes stores where I spent too much money. We finally got back on he road.

"Text Sai and ask him what he needs for us to bring to the BBQ" I ask Hinita. "He said maybe some more alcohol" She states. I laugh say "Of course that would be only thing he would ask for." Hinta just shakes her head. It doesn't take us long to reach the hotel that we were going to stay at and after unpacking and changing our clothes. We all head to the store to get the alcohol and a few other items. I already know that Sai's family will go all out, but I've never been the one to not show up with out something in my hands. We pack up the car once more and head over to Sai's place. When we pull up, there's not much parking but I then spot a parking right behind Sai's sister car and decided to pull in there but I then notice that I might block neighbor's driveway. Looking outside of the car I see this very cute guy sitting out front and I can't help but to stare before I roll down the car window. "Hey man, is it alright if I park here, I don't want to block the driveway" I ask. The guy looks over at me a smile and nod's saying that it's alright. I thank him and we all get out of the car and get the groceries that we got for the event. Once everything is out we all up to the door and knock. I chance a look at the neighbor again and we smile at each other.

Sai opens the door with a drink already in his hand. "What took you bitches so long to get here?" He ask. "The alcohol in this bag is what took us so long" I respond, walking pass him to greet the rest of the family. I immediately try to find Sasuke, but i dont see him. After place the bags down, I see Neji, Sai's boyfriend walk in the kitchen with a smile. "So glad to see you guys" He says, giving all of us a hug. "I know, we missed you on the last trip, but I know you will be there for the next one, now where that drink you made? I state. Neji smile and pours me a glass of home-made sangria which by the way tasted so good. "Sai, who's your neighbor?" I ask. "Who are you talking about?" He ask "Um its your neighbor HO, I don't know who he is, just know that he's kinda cute" I state. "I don't know who he is" Sai responds. "He's cute and skinny, how don't you know him" I say with a laugh. "He just showed up a couple of days ago and I havent really paid attention to him" he states. "Oh ok, where is Sasuke at?" I ask. "She (Sai treats Mariah like his second wife) out washing some clothes, don't worry, she just doing her wifely duties" Sais says.

We all go outside with our drinks and chat until the food is ready. Neji call us in and we all pile our plates high with food. From tri tip to macaroni salad. Now this is a trip, family, friends, food and drinks. I couldn't complain at all.

"Sakura, we got you a cake for your birthday" Neji says. "Really guys, you didn't have to!" Sakura respond with a big smile. "Yes we did girl, we gonna do it big tonight" Sai says. "Sakura, this is gonna be 2 nights in a row that you have partied" I say. "I know, I may have to take a cat nap" She says. "We don't do nap's girl, Hello! plus you know you're the hookah girl." Sai says. "I know, I'll get them all set up for us." Sakura says.

Before I even realize it, I had ate 2 plates of food and now was trying to find a comfortable way to sit in the chair. "What took you so long to get back?" I hear Sai say. "The dryers were full so I had to wait for a bit" I hear Sasuke respond. I turn and look inside and as always, I have to hold myself back from wanting to tear his clothes off. He's wearing some basketball shorts and a tank top. Looking ohh so delicious. "Let's take a shot Naruto" One of Sai's sister ask. I give her a look but she just smiles. "He's been acting funny since this morning, what ever you told him has him all sad." She says. Malaysia, is Sai's younger sister. She has always been very observant even for someone her age. "I didn't say anything out of the norm to him, but you know how he get's. I really sometimes dont know why I even try." I say and take the shot that she offered me. "He likes you, I know he does even if he tries to hid it. Even now he looking at you." She says. I wanted to turn around but decide against it. I'm going to make him work for me this time. But I know at the end, i'll be chasing him around. After all, a drunken mind will always tell the truth. "Pour me another one, it's going to be a long night" I say. Malaysia smirks. Very long night!

So there you have it. I'll leave a little preview on he next chapter:

"Are you going to avoid me all night?" I ask.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just trying to help keep things clean" Sasuke says. I walk towards him and pull him into the hall way, putting his back onto the wall.

"We could sneak out and go back to my room" I say, whispering into his ear.

Sasuke shudders. He looks at me, we stare at each other for what seems like for ever before he says "I can't" leaves.

Please review.


End file.
